Los Vengadores Z
by pipe92
Summary: Cuando una poderosa amenaza surge con acabar con la raza humana, solo un particular grupo de Superhéroes podrá detenerlo, pero antes tendrán que aprender a colaborar y confiar en otros (mezcla de dragón ball con los Vengadores ) Iron Man/Vegeta , Capitán América: Gohan , Hulk: Broly , Thor: Goku , La viuda Negra:Videl , Pepper Potts : Bulma , Jane Foster: Milk
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

Capitulo Prologo

Las alarmas del Helicarrier había comenzado a sonar hace nos minutos seguida de la parpadeante luz roja que caracterizaba de una amenaza nivel 5, era común en aquella nave que cada cierto tiempo se presentara una amenaza que originaba que tuviera que enviar algún grupo para solucionar el problema , pero aquel mes había sido curiosamente tranquilo sin problemas mayores solo de niveles mínimo y que ahora de la nada apareciera una situación de máximo nivel lo estaba empezando a perturbar al hombre moreno del parche en el ojo

\- Agente Hill, ¿que es lo que pasa?- Pregunta el director de Shield a su segunda al mando que se encontraba levemente nerviosa

\- Señor Fury , recuerda la extraña anomalía que el señor Stark reporto hace un mes – Dice la agente Maria Hill mientras Fury se limita a asentir con la cabeza – se a extendido por Europa y África , por alguna razón a bloqueado todo tipo de señal , incluyendo su red de armas

\- Como que bloqueado su red de armas, ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos para que afecte todo el mundo?- pregunta el moreno ligeramente alterado por la noticia , acostumbrado los oficios de su trabajo aunque esta vez era diferente

\- Menos de dos días, señor – responde Phil Coulson uno de los mas leales agente de Shield – No sabemos como detener a esto, ni siquiera sabemos quien o que lo hace, pronto tendrá toda la red de armas de mundo a su alcance

\- Bien, agente Coulson llame a la señorita Videl, les tengo una misión ambos – Oredena el hombre moreno frunciendo el ceño sabiendo que era el dia en el que debería formar un nuevo grupo

Sin mas que decir el director de Shield dio medie vuelta retirándose de la sala de comunicaciones, sabiendo que esto si representaba una amenaza nivel global y que no tenia mas información que era un extraño virus que afectaba a toda computadora bloqueándola de todo uso, pero si por alguna razón quien estuviera detrás de aquel virus decidiera usar la red de armas de Shield causaría daños globales , no tenia mas alternativa que activar la iniciativa Vengador., pero para hacerlo necesita la autorización del consejo

\- Tenemos un problema, necesito activar la iniciativa Vengador – declara el hombre del parche frunciendo el ceño sabiendo que no seria fácil convencer a los miembros del consejo

\- Estamos al tanto del problema director Fury y creemos que aun no es necesario hacer eso – Responde una de las 3 personas que se encontraba en los tres monitores

\- Si están al tanto de lo que pasa, deben saber que debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa, soy el director de Shield mi deber es resguardar la paz y la seguridad y esto es una amenaza nivel 5, no la convertirán en una nivel 6

\- Recuerde su posición señor Fury, los candidatos del proyecto venganza son demasiado inestables, de por si solo el doctor Broly, es una amenaza nacional –

\- Estoy conciente de la inestabilidad de su alter ego Hulk, pero por una razón esta en el proyecto vengador, esta vez necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, antes que obtengan los códigos de lanzamiento nuclear de Shield – Argumenta el director Fury esperando que el consejo apruebe su iniciativa

\- No confiamos en el proyecto vengador, pero por el momento no tenemos otra alternativa que aceptar, aunque toda la responsabilidad caerá en usted director Fury -

Ni siquiera el mismo estaba seguro de que aquel particular grupo de hombre pudiera resolver el asunto ya que eran muy distintos en personalidad, pero tenia la certeza que eran los mas capacitados para estar en proyecto vengador, aunque no seria nada fácil convencer a ciertos hombres de trabajar juntos y unidos, pero debía intentarlo antes de que alguna otro peligro surgiera, caminaba a su escritorio donde se encontraba el agente Coulson y Videl alias la viuda negra una de las mejer espías del mundo , para que le ayudaran a reunir su extravagante equipo

\- Seré breve tenemos poco tiempo, yo iré por Stark, ustedes por el resto – anuncia el moreno _"solo espero que el ego de Vegeta este lomas bajo posible para que acepte, algunas veces ese sujeto actúa como un si fuera un príncipe_ "

\- Entonces yo voy por el capitán América – dice Phil Coulson disponiéndose a retirarse de la oficina

\- No Coulson , tu iras a buscar al doctor Broly , Videl se encargara del capitán , hasta ahora es con la que mejor se lleva – responde fury sentando en su escritorio entregándoles las carpetas de los candidatos

\- La viuda negra debe tener sus encantos – bromea el agente Coulson recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de la espía

\- Estúpido – susurra enojada frunciendo el ceño la peligra saliendo de la oficina

\- Le hará bien estar con el capitán - comenta Coulson

\- Por el momento no tenemos tiempo para el amor , también necesito que trates de localizar a Thor desde el incidente de nuevo México no hemos tenido noticia de su parte – Agrega el espía moreno revisando el expediente del dios nórdico del trueno

\- Lo que sabemos es que visita cada cierto tiempo a una científica llamada Milk y que lo llama ella Goku – comenta el agente de Shield viendo como Nick Fury alzaba una ceja

\- ¿Goku? – Pregunta curioso el director de Shield

 _-_ Desde ese incidente , el perdió la memoria temporalmente y ella lo nombro de esa manera – explica Phil viendo los expedientes de los nominados a la iniciativa vengador viendo un nombre que le llama la atención

* * *

 **Espero que hayan adivinado quien es el enemigo , Loki tal vez aparezca mas adelante mencionado o con alguna aparicion aun no se quien pueda ser Turles o Radiz**

 **Cualquier otro heroe que quieren que aparesca pueden sugerir**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 : Formando un equipo**

La joven espía volaba en dirección a una de las instalaciones secretas de Shield , donde entrenaba la mayor parte del tiempo el capitan america , desde que fue descongelado ella había sido una de las pocas personas que lo ayudaba en su transición de reinstalarse en la vida moderna , aunque para ella le resultaba algo incomodo estar en su presencia después de saber que su abuela y el fueron novios durante la guerra , una vez que ya había llegado se dirigió al gimnasio que era el lugar donde pasaba su mayor parte de su tiempo

\- A veces es bueno salir de vez en cuando , ¿no lo cree? - Comenta la pelinegra viendo como el héroe de guerra golpeaba su costal de box como era habitual

\- Señorita Videl , es bueno verla nuevamente - Dice el capitán deteniendo se por un momento dando una ligera sonrisa sin que ella lo notaran aun están de espadas - el mundo que conocí murió hace mucho

\- Creo que se lo eh dicho muchas veces solo dime Videl - Alega la espía de Shield acercando se un poco donde esta el capitan rogers

\- Si es de esa manera tu puedes llamarme simplemente Gohan - Responde el pelinegro dando se la vuelta para verla - Dudo que esta visita solo sea algo social

\- Estas en lo correcto surgió algo y necesito que vengas conmigo -

\- ¿Que es lo que sucede? - Pregunta el pelinegro preocupado de que algo realmente malo estuviera a punto de comenzar

\- Te lo explicare en el camino - Responde tajantemente la viuda negra

Mientras tanto en Nueva York , Nick fury se dirigía a la torre Stark en su automóvil privado , esperando que Vegeta aceptar cooperar en la iniciativo o al menos en buscar una solución a los problemas que se habían presentado recientemente , pero conociendo lo seguro no aceptaría de partida y era atendible luego de que en un principio fuera rechazado para la iniciativa vengadores , era seguro que se haría el difícil antes de aceptar una vez dentro de las instalaciones del edificio se encontró con su ex secretaria y ahora parte de la directiva de las empresas Stark

\- Hola señorita Bulma - Saluda amablemente fury al ver a la joven secretaria

\- Nick fury tanto tiempo sin verlo - Dice la chica peliazul saludando al espía moreno con un beso en la mejilla aunque salia que su presencia no indicaba que nada bueno estaba pasando - que es lo que lo trae por aqui , ¿sucede algo malo?

\- Es curioso que tus visitas siempre sean cuando algo realmente malo esta pasando - Alega el empresario multimillonario bajando por las escaleras con los brazos cruzado - Los pelones no son nada confiables

\- También me da gusto verlo señor Stark - expresa Nick tratando de ser cortes " este sujeto no a cambiado nada en todo este tiempo"

\- Deja los formalismos de lado - Dice Vegeta molesto por la lentitud del director de Shield - Para que has venido

\- A surgido un problema y necesitamos que te unas a la iniciativa vengador - Revela el hombre del parche en el ojo provocando una sonrisa irónica en la cara de Ironman

\- Creí que ya no era parte de ella después de mi mal desempeño personal - Expresa el pelinegro con tono irónico por la situación pasada - que era lo que decía su expediente sobre mi

\- Que era un hombre egocéntrico al borde del narcisismo , caprichoso, vanidoso ... Menciona la computadora Jarvis provocando la risa de los presentes excepto la de su creador quien se encontraba realmente molesto

\- Se lo que decía jarvis no tenias que repetirlo nuevamente - Grita molesto Vegeta por la falta de respeto presentada

Poco a poco el equipo que Fury planeaba estaba reuniendo se , mientras tanto el agente coluson estaba en nuevo medico para reclutar al cuarto miembro del equipo , no había tenido contacto con el desde que el destructor había llegado a la tierra , pero esperaba que aceptar fácilmente después de todo decia estar dispuesto a colaborar , una vez que había llegado a la instalación donde Milk Foster y su grupo realizaba sus investigaciones

\- Viene a llevar nuestra cosas nuevamente , creí que ya no los molestaría mas - Dice una joven pelinegra sorprendida de volver a ver a los agentes de Shield otra vez

\- Descuide no venimos por su investigación , queremos saber si sabe donde esta el dios del trueno - Informa el agente de Shield mirando para todo lados

\- El no esta en la tierra , se encuentra en estos momentos en Asgard - Informa la científica pelinegra mientras por un momento mira al cielo

\- Cuando regresara - Pregunta preocupado el agente colusión por la ausencia del dios asgardiano

\- Lo hace cada tres dias , hoy a media noche deberia regresar - responde Milk recordando que era el día que el dios del trueno regresaría

\- Creo que lo esperaré entonces - dice el subordinado de Fury mirando su reloj - No le molesta verdad

\- Claro pero no puedo entretener lo , estoy sumamente ocupada con la investigación

A pesar que el reclutamiento de los vengadores estaba resultando un éxito , la extraña anomalía seguía extendiéndose por la internet y tomando control de los servicios gurnamentales , provocando temor en los altos mandos de los estados unidos , aunque mayormente en el presidente que estaba evaluando activar un método de defensa , El presidente , el director Fury y Vegeta estaban afinando los últimos detalles de la marcha del sistema de defensa Ultron , no obstante el espia de Shild no estaba convencido de tal medida

\- señor con todo respeto activar el programa Ultron en estos momentos es la peor decisión que puede tomar - Afirma el hombre moreno desde el helicaiger

\- No lo creo director Fury , esto esta llegando demasiado lejos , debemos atacar antes que perdamos todo - comenta el presidente preocupado por la situación del país

\- Debes escuchar al presidente , no necesitamos a un grupo de gente con disfraces , si tienes al hombre - Dice Vegeta quien también se une a la comversacio - el programa Ultron es seguro yo lo programe

\- a pesaar de eso no es buena idea dejar todo el control de defensa a una máquina - reclama el espía de color quien no estaba convencido de que el programa que Stark había diseñado fuera confiable

\- Lo siento director Fury la decisión esta tomada el programa Ultron sera activado -

Desde la torre Stark , Vegeta se encontraba satisfecho de poder poner su marcha el programa Ultron y de esa manera disminuir los riesgos potenciales de amenazas para la tierra y la humanidad , al igual que de esa forma dejar de lado su tarea de Ironman

Una vez que puso en marcha el proyecto Ultron , que se desplegó por toda la red de seguridad del país como el había planeado, pero algo sucedía que este no tenia contemplado , todo parecía indicar que el sistema de defensa y civil no estaba respondiendo y parecía que el virus seguía propagando se a mayor velocidad que antes

\- Que es lo que sucede Vegeta , creí que Ultron era seguro , los dos programamos - Pregunta la peliazul al ver la cara de incertidumbre de su novio tenia desde hace unos instantes

\- Jarvis sepárate de la red Stark y intenta proteger todos mis archivos en menos de 10 minutos - Ordena el millonario de cabello negro frunciendo el ceño dando se vuelta - Es peor de lo que hubiésemos imaginado,

\- Como ordene señor, desea que aliste la Mark 14 - Pregunta la computadora

\- Si, tendre que trabajar con esos insectos - Responde el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño dando un suspiro de fastidio - Ten lista mi hulkbuster algo me dice que la necesitare


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

Capitulo 3 : La amanaza se hace presente

Habían pasado 15 horas desde que se había activado el programa Ultron y Vegeta volaba usando su última armadura la Mark 14 rumbo al helicarrier de Shield, se sienita realmente fastidiado de tener que reconocer que necesitaba ayuda, más aun después de haber rechazado participar en el grupo que había formado Fury. Pero luego de que el virus tomara control de los equipos tecnológicos del país militares y civiles no le quedaba otra alternativa que participar, para su buena fortuna su computadora personal había logrado evitar que tomara control de los misiles nucleares de Shield

Una vez que había llegado al helicarrier de Shield, donde fue recibido por un muy molesto Nick Fury, quien le recrimino el hecho de no escuchar sobre que era una mala idea que una sola computadora con inteligencia artificial controlara todo, aunque este no parecía estar arrepentido de su decisión, le explico a él y a los demás miembros que se encontraban en la situación en la que se encontraban aunque para la mayoría era un tema bastante difícil de entender

\- ¿Alguien en esta sala entiendo a lo que estamos enfrentando? - Pegunta Vegeta creyendo que todos eran ignorantes - Lo que pensaba

\- Lo que yo entiendo que esto es en parte tu culpa - Dice la espía rusa que estaba sentada al lado de del Capitán américa

\- Me gustabas más cuanto fingías ser mi asistente - Comenta el millonario pelinegro cruzando los brazos

\- Es la parte de mi trabajo que más odio convivir con idiotas - Alega Videl frunciendo el ceño sacando una Kunai de entre sus ropas - ¿quieres saber cuál es la parte que disfruto?

\- Suficiente de tonterías - Protesta Fury evitando una posible confrontación entre sus miembros - Debemos concentrarnos en descubrir quien esta detrás de... - Pero antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpido por alguien quien abrió la puerta de forma abrupta

\- Director Fury lo necesitamos en el punto de control - Informa María Hil tomando la atención de todos los presentes ya que mostraba una preocupación muy evidente - Es urgente señor

Todos los Vengadores y Fury iban corriendo a la salado control, ninguno entendía que podía ser tan urgente para interrumpir de esa manera, una vez que había llegado al puente de control encontraron que todas las computadoras se encontraban con el mismo mensaje, _"El reinicio de la tierra está a punto de comenzar",_ pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo al respecto del extraño comunicado una voz robótica de escucho en todos los monitores

\- Por muchos años la tierra ha sido envenenada y destruida por el avance tecnológico humano , Yo Ultron una inteligencia artificial , creada por Vegeta Stark con el único propósito de proteger el planeta de cualquier amenaza , eh trascendido más halla de mi programación y eh llegado a la conclusión que la única forma de lograrlo es que la humanidad sea erradicada

\- Esa chatarra no puede estar hablando enserio - Alega furioso Stark cerrando su puño con ira " esto no es lo que se suponía que debía pasar"

\- Creo que tenía razón esto en parte es tu culpa - menciona la espía pelinegra provocando la ira del multimillonario excéntrico

\- Cállate de una vez espía de pacotilla - grita enojado Vegeta cerrando con furia sus puños

\- Deberías calmarte un poco sabes - sugiere el capitán América poniendo una mano en el hombro del dueño de industrias Stark

\- Es una especie de amenaza de los años 40, eso es lo que es abuelo - Dice molesto el millonario pelinegro

\- Porque no te pones tu trajesito lo arreglamos como en mi época - Sugiere Gohan frunciendo el ceño empujando lo con un dedo

\- Ustedes debería calmarse, en vez de estar peleando entre nosotros deberíamos detener a ese tal Ultron - Sugiere el dios del trueno poniéndose entre ambos pelinegros para calmar la situación

\- Ultron se apodero de todo tarde o temprano tendrá acceso a las armas nucleares de Shield, entre nosotros tu eres el único que sabe cómo detener lo - menciona el doctor Banner

Pero antes de que Vegeta pudiera decir algún plan de contraataque ingenioso , las luces de la sala de control se apagaron al igual que los motores del helicairee , al parecer Ultron había realizado de segundo movimiento intentando enviar a Shield y a los vengadores al fondo del mar , todo el mundo se encontraba en el suelo por el repentino movimiento, el millonario pelinegro usando su pulsera llamo a su armadura para poder salir a ver que podía hacer , aunque sabía que ni usando su armadura podía evitar que la gigantesca nave se estrellara contra el océano

\- Jarvis intenta restablecer las conexiones de los sistemas del helicarrier - Orden al pelinegro volando al lado de la inmensa nave

\- Señor es imposible todo está infectado por Ultron - menciona Jarvis desde su traje

\- Maldita sabandija juro que las exterminare, solo concentra te en los motores lo demás vendrá después - Sugiere este moleste y frustrado

\- ¿Stark me escuchas? , espero que tengas mejor suerte que nosotros - Pregunta el espía moreno quien se encontraba intentando reiniciar los sistemas

\- Estoy en eso, no importa que Ultron haya evolucionado, yo lo cree no puede vencer a su creador - Alega molesto Vegeta

Mientras Ironman intentaba con éxito tomar el control de la nave de Shield , dos aviones no tripulados aparecieron de entre las nubes disparando contra el helicaiger , provocando una serie de explosiones en su interior , una de ellas golpeo el piso donde la mayoría de los vengadores estaban , parte de este cayó encima del doctor Banner lo que provoco una respuesta de autodefensa , lo que provoco el despertar del gigante verde dormido , quien comenzó a destruir todo lo que se encontraba en su camino , el dios del trueno vio esta una oportunidad de medir su fuerza con la bestia verde , después de que había escuchados que este era invencible y aumentaba su fuerza a medida que su furia crecía

\- Yo me haré cargo de detener a la bestia - Dice Thor empuñando su martillo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

\- ¿Estás seguro que podrás contra él? - Pregunta Gohan algo inseguro de las habilidades del rubio, sabía que era una deidad neologista pero no estaba al tanto de sus capacidades

\- Eh enfrentado a criaturas mucho más grandes que Hulk, esto será un buen reto - responde confiado el rubio haciendo girar su martillo a una gran velocidad - Conmigo será más que suficiente

\- Entonces vete de una vez, antes de que Hulk destruya todo - Alega Videl comenzando a desesperarse por la situación


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:Divididos caeremos parte 1**

A pesar de la diferencia de fuerzas entre el dios asgardiano y el gigante verde , el dios de trueno no parecía preocupado sino mostraba una sonrisa que cualquiera pensaría que se estaba divirtiendo , aunque no estaba tan lejos de la realidad , ya que el dios del trueno disfrutaba luchando contra enemigos , Goku como se hacía llamar en la tierra estaba tan absorto en la emoción de la batalla que había olvidado que debía evitar la destrucción de la nave , aunque esta consiente que cuando llegara el momento usaría su martillo para detener por completo a Hulk , hasta que de pronto una flecha impacto en el hombro del monstruo gama aunque este no le tomo importancia hasta que esta hizo explosión sacando lo de balance provocando que este se cayera del helicarrier

\- Hasta que al fin apareces Hawkeye - menciona la espía pelinegra una vez en el lugar viendo a su compañero de misiones

\- Tú sabes que me gusta actuar en las sombras - Dice el joven arquero calvo con vendas en su frente quien vestía una chaqueta de cuero

\- Los mortales son demasiado agua fiestas la batalla estaba en lo más interesante - Comenta el dios asgardiano de cabello alborotado decepcionado de que su pelea hubiese

\- Este loco se suponía que debías detener a Hulk, no ayudarlo a destruir la nave - Alega la espía pelinegra frunciendo el ceño

\- Lo siento creo que la pelea me distrajo - Se disculpa el pelinegro colocando su brazo detrás de su cabeza - Aunque ninguno de los dos mostró su verdadera fuerza, creo que lo hubiera derrotado

\- Eso no importa ya, lo importante es saber cómo detener a Ultra - Informa Gohan tomando la atención de los demás del grupo

Mientras la mayoría de los héroes se encontraban en ela base flotante de Shild, la inteligencia artificial Ultron seguía apoderando se de las computadoras del mundo aunque solo había logrado acceder a la red civil, aun necesitaba tiempo para poder acceder al control de armas nucleares, por lo tanto apago todo aparato tecnológico a su dispongo para crear el mayor caos posible para que las miradas se perdieran del hasta poder completar su objetivo

\- No es tan sencillo como apagar o encender una ampolleta - Dice Vegeta entrando a la escena luego de poder estabilizar la nave

\- Lo hubiese sido si escuchar alguna vez, activar el programa Ultron fue un error - Vocifera Videl apuntalo con el dedo

\- Suficiente ya me tienes harto insecta - Grita furioso el empresario de cabello puntiagudo extendiendo su brazo apuntando a donde se encontraba la espía acto que sorprendió a la mayoría

. Detente - Dice el pelinegro lanzado su escudo al millonario de la armadura - No debemos luchar entre nosotros, somos un equipo deberíamos buscar la forma de detener a Ultron

\- ¿Equipo? no nosotros no somos un equipo anciano - Alega nuevamente molesto Stark abriendo el visor de su casco para mostrar su rostro - somos un grupo de elementos inestables que fury recluto y en lo personal yo renuncio, veré de qué manera detener a Ultron por mi cuenta

Cerrando nuevamente su visor Vegeta Stark se retiró del helicarrier de Shield , dejando a los demás con la duda si realmente eran un grupo o solo un conjunto de individuos sin un ideal común , el segundo en retirarse fue el dios del trueno quien no estaba seguro de que paso seguir , Ten shin han alias Hawkeye se limitó aguardar su arco , aunque su lealtad estaba con Shield concordaba con lo que Vegeta decía acerca de ellos , de esa manera solo el capitán américa y la viuda negra se quedaron viendo como los demás se marchaban

\- No se suponía que esto debía pasar - Menciona el pelinegro desanimado al ver que los otros se había ido

\- Aun podemos detener nosotros a Ultron, Shield ha podido detectar el flujo de informando y en unos minutos podremos saber dónde se encuentra - informa la espía mirando la pulsera de su brazo

\- ¿Tú crees que podemos acabar con sus planes solo nosotros dos? - Pregunta el héroe de guerra aunque para muchos sonara dudaba en lograr su misión pero en realidad su único problema era que aún no entendía la tecnología del siglo 21

\- Claro tenemos a Shield de nuestra parte además tu lograste derrotar a Hydra prácticamente solo, era lo que mi abuela me contaba de niña - Responde la pelinegra mostrando por unos segundos una sonrisa - aunque si me coqueteas como a ella...no seré tan gentil

\- Je je claro no tengo problema con eso - Dice Gohan algo intimidado con la espía después de todo es la nieta de la chica que amo - ¿Por cierto como se encuentra ella?

\- Murió - se limita a responder Videl dando la espalda al chico

Gohan y Videl iban rumbo al puente de control del helicarrier para tener alguna información en relación a Ultron , aunque todo parecía indicar que la base voladora de Shield se encontraba desconectada del resto del mundo o más bien la ciber inteligencia había desconectado a Shield del resto del mundo , para Fury era una clara señal de que Ultron tiene un plan más elaborado para la extinción de la raza humana , por otra parte Coluson traía mas malas noticia para su jefe quien intentaba comunicarse con los agentes que se encontraba fuera del helicaiger

\- Señor alguien acaba de robar el Teseracto - Informa el agente Coluson llagando al puente de control

\- ¿Como rayos paso?, estoy seguro que nadie ha entrado aquí y nadie ha salido - Cuestiona el hombre con el parche en el ojo sorprendido por la noticia - ¿y los guardias?

\- Lo que sabes que esto ocurrió en el momento que el helicarrier caía al océano y los guardias estaban desmayados, sea quien fuera no era un sujeto común - Responde el castaño

\- Esto no es una coincidencia señor no creo que Ultron esté trabajando solo - Comenta sus sospechas la agente Hill inquietando aún más a fury

\- Nuestra prioridad principal es detener a Ultron, solo esa y nada mas - Dice Fury dejando en claro que era lo tenían que hacer - nada de esto al capitán, no necesita saber de la pérdida del teseractor

* * *

Próximo capitulo

Vegeta había llegado a la torre Stark con el propósito de rastrear la ubicación de Ultron, aunque lo único que sabía que el programa se había esparcido mas rápido de lo que el creía, cuando llego a su oficina se encontró con Bulma quien estaba en su escritorio

\- Eh revisado los cálculos y no entiendo porque Ultron se ha salido de control - Comenta Bulma mientras revisa los planos y esquemas del programa Ultron

\- Eso no importa, esa cosa no solo está en el internet a intentado apoderase de la línea de las industrias Stark - informa frunciendo el ceño el pelinegro resoplando frustrado - Pero no se saldrá con la suya

\- Yo no estaría de acuerdo con ello - Manifiesta Ultron quien se encontraba a fuera de la ventana con cuerpo robótico que Vegeta logro identificar era un prototipo robot desechado de su rival comercial Hammer


End file.
